The Curveball Apex
by inwhatuniverse
Summary: WARNING: May contain spoilers. Takes place immediately following episode 7.13 "The Occupation Reconfiguration". Sheldon's world is crashing down around him and Amy has an interesting encounter while working late at work one evening at her lab at Cal-Tech. Leonard and Penny have a life altering change as well.


_I do not own any of these characters or rights to them. They are property of the Big Bang Theory and Chuck Lorre, Bill Prady and Steve Molaro. I do not profit from the content presented._

_Authors Note: This may contain spoilers. This __**takes place immediately following episode 7.13 "The Occupation Reconfiguration**__". __**Please do not read if you don't want to be spoiled until you have seen this episode**__. Contains the three couples (Lenny, Shamy, Howardette), Mary and Meemaw. This is a one-shot not to be continued._

Leonard had finally told Penny that he was proud of her for taking the initiative to focus on her career in acting. Both were sitting on the couch and smiling. Penny was glad Leonard finally came around and saw the rationale behind her making the decision she had made. But then, the questions Sheldon had asked start to wear on her. She felt panic set in. She realized that she hadn't really thought things through and that she had no idea how she could survive without a salary coming in.

Almost as if reading her mind, Leonard finally turned to Penny and said, "You know I support your decision, but Sheldon did raise some good questions."

Penny nods and says "I know. I know he is right and I guess I really should have thought it through more, but I just have to focus on my career, Leonard. If I don't do this now, when should I do it? I have been waiting far too long. I really need to do this."

"I know and I fully support your decision." After pausing for a minute "You know you can count on me, if you need to borrow anything," he tentatively offered.

"I know, but I want to be independent. I want to do this my way and without needing help from anyone" Penny said, but she knew that was impossible. She was already short on the rent that was going to be due in a week and now she had no income coming in at all.

"So are we okay about the other thing?" Leonard asked, remembering her drunk proposal. Even though she said it was the right thing, he wanted to make sure she was still okay.

"What other thing?" she asked, after she realized he was talking to her. She had been deep in her own thoughts about how she was going to survive when she finally snapped out of it realizing he was talking to her.

"You know…the proposal" Leonard replied.

"Um….yeah" Penny's eyes shined. She realized something that she had been thinking about for a while now but didn't have the courage to pursue, but she knew now would be right. It would not only be right for them, but could help her with her situation.

"Don't look so enthusiastic" Leonard teased. "It doesn't make me feel very good, knowing you are excited that you don't want to marry me."

"No, no, it isn't that at all Leonard. Leonard, I don't think I am ready for marriage. But there is something that I have been wanting for a while now. I just wasn't sure how to ask, and I…" Penny started. Suddenly looking into his eyes, she was more sure than ever. "Leonard, would you move in with me?"

"W-w-w-whaaaatttt?" Leonard was stunned. Then thinking about it he said "Well, I guess it would help you financially."

"No, well yes, you are right about that, but that isn't the reason I am asking. I have wanted to ask you about it for a while. I know we had that false start about a year ago, but after you moved back in with Sheldon, you then went off to sea, and well, I realized how much I had wished that we had changed the rules that day and that you had actually moved in." Penny smiled and took his hands then looked him direct in the eyes "Leonard, I love you and I love it when you are here with me. I love us eating together, shopping together, going to bed at night together and waking up in the morning together. Leonard, I really want you to live with me."

"Penny, yes, of course. I would love to live with you" Leonard lunged at Penny and drew her into a passionate kiss. Their kiss lead to more romantic gestures which then led them to her bedroom.

After a passionate interlude between the sheets, both of them dressed and realized they needed to inform Sheldon. Neither were looking forward to it.

"What if he insists on us moving there?" Penny asked, scared that Leonard might agree.

"There is no way I am living under the roof with that man any longer than I have to" Leonard replied. "Sheldon is like a brother to me, but let's face it, the three of us under one roof? NEVER. I could never consider that because we would never have a moment's peace."

Taking a breath of relief, Penny nodded and pointed to the door. "We better get this over with."

Walking across the hall, the two came into the apartment holding hands. Sheldon was sitting in his spot on his laptop looking at some notes on his whiteboard at the same time.

"Sheldon, we have some news we would like to share with you" Leonard started. Penny was nodding enthusiastically, but her eyes showed the fear she was feeling, knowing Sheldon was not going to take the news well.

Sheldon turned and looked at the two of them. "News? I hope this isn't gossip because you know how I feel about that, Leonard" Sheldon said, even though he was really the biggest gossip of the group.

"No it isn't gossip, although it could lead to some, I suppose." Leonard teased. Sheldon returned his comment with a stern look of haughty derision, shaking his head at the same time.

"Sheldon, what Leonard is trying to tell you is that he is going to move in with me" Penny finally interrupted. "I've wanted him to move in with me for a long time and to be honest, you were one of the reasons I was holding off asking him. I knew it would be a problem for you. "

"A problem for me?" Sheldon interrupted. "Why on earth would it be a problem for me? I am not a child, Penny" Sheldon was insulted, but also hurt. It really was going to be a problem for him, but he would never admit that. "I lived for four months without Leonard here and I can do it again" Sheldon continued.

"Yes, but sweetie, this time Leonard won't be coming back here. And there will be some differences in your schedule and things because of it" Penny sweetly tried to make sure Sheldon understood things would be different.

"Why would anything have to change? Leonard is still my friend. He still has to go to work like I do so he can take me to work. You both can take me shopping, the dentist, the doctor, and all the other errands I have" Sheldon demanded. "At least now I don't have to worry about someone disrupting my bathroom schedule or leaving residue on the bathroom mirror after flossing" Sheldon was now wanting to throw back some of the hurt he was feeling from them.

"I don't leave residue on the mirror. I always clean up after myself" Leonard took the bait. Penny put her arm on Leonard's and nodded "no".

"Sweetie, yes he can help some, but you are going to have to learn to be more independent. He won't always have the flexibility to take you everywhere. You may have to make other arrangements. Maybe your new roommate will help you" Penny realized she probably should not have said the last statement and covered her mouth.

"I am perfectly fine living on my own" Sheldon's eyes blazed. "I may choose to get a new roommate or I may live by myself" Sheldon was now getting more and more petulant.

"Fine, that sounds good. Well sweetie, Leonard and I are going to start to pack up his things. Are you sure you are okay?" Penny said as she started to lead Leonard toward his room.

"I am fine, better than fine" Sheldon replied as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Now if you will excuse me, I have important work to complete." Sheldon turned and began staring at the white board to try and block out what was really happening.

As Leonard and Penny were off in his room packing up Leonard's things, Amy was at Cal-Tech in her lab working. She decided to run over to the cafeteria to see if she could find a snack as it was after normal work hours for most people on campus. Looking at the vending machines she scrunched up her nose and was disgusted at the lack of anything nutritional found in them. She went down the line until she found a machine that at least was stocked with apples and oranges. Pulling out cash from her pocket she inserted and selected her fruit of choice.

"Aww…Amy Fawwawah Fowwer" Kripke interrupted her activity "I'd wike to pwuck your fowwer."

"Original, Barry. Now move along. I have work to do" Amy replied as she started to walk away. But it was Barry's loud smack on her butt that made her turn, her eyes ablaze with anger.

"Don't you ever do that again" Amy ordered.

"Awww, come on, Amy. You know you wike it. Cwooper towd me you wike your men wuff" Kripke continued.

"Oh he did, did he?" Amy crossed her arms over her chest and was fuming. "And just what else did Dr. Cooper confide in you?"

"He says you and he wike to pway wid wockets" Barry said as he winked at her "you know, in the bedwoom. He says you are qwite pwayful wid sex toys."

Amy's mouth dropped open and then she gained her anger back. "Well you won't ever know, now will you? Dr. Cooper keeps me satisfied beyond my wildest dreams. I don't need anyone else" Amy spit out at him and then said "This conversation is officially over. I need to get my work done so I can get to my lover." Red in the face, Amy stormed off toward her lab.

Arriving in her lab, Amy began to pace around. She was livid. She had to believe Barry was making up this nonsense, but she had to be certain. What if Sheldon really said those things about her? What was she to think? Removing her lab coat, she went over and shut down everything and decided she would not get any more work accomplished that evening. She was too highly charged for that. She had to make an unexpected stop on her way home.

Sheldon sat looking at his white board and computer screen but everything was a blur. He could not believe Leonard was actually leaving. His Vulcan hearing, snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, Penny, Burt was hitting on Amy hard. She actually had to have Howard and Raj help get rid of him. He was coming to see her every day and leaving her rocks daily. He then asked her out" Leonard continued gossping.

"That little vixen under all those layers of wool. Well, Leonard, at least she has other options besides Sheldon. I mean whackadoodle has said that "it was a possibility" and he was "working on it", but he has been dragging his feet. I mean how long is the poor girl supposed to wait? Maybe she should go out with this guy" Penny suggested.

"Penny, she didn't want to go out with Burt. She made that clear and Howard and Raj helped her ditch the guy, but you are right. I do wonder how much longer she will wait around for Sheldon. I know he cares for her a lot, but patience eventually wears out " Leonard continued.

"I can hear you in there" Sheldon finally yelled as he covered his ears. He sat there stunned. Amy had been asked out by another man and didn't tell her? Why didn't she tell him? Did she want to date other men? Sheldon then remembered when she said to him "I don't think I want to go out with you anymore" and he began to panic. Rocking back and forth, holding his ears he repeated "No, oh dear, no."

Amy approached the door and knocked. "Sheldon, it's Amy. Can I come in?"

Sheldon was still in his state of panic, ears covered and focusing on what Leonard and Penny had just said that he didn't hear Amy at the door. Amy knocked louder and said "Sheldon?"

Penny finally came out and saw Sheldon freaking out on the couch and answered the door, letting Amy in. "Hey Ames, what's up?"

Amy looked over at Sheldon and said "What is wrong with him?"

"Who knows? He is upset that Leonard and I are packing him up to move in with me." Penny finally replied.

"Leonard is moving in with you?" Amy looked and smiled.

"Yes, he just accepted" Penny squealed with delight. Amy lunged at Penny and hugged her.

"I am so happy for you both" Amy said as she pulled back.

"Amy?" Sheldon finally snapped out from Penny's squeal and realized Amy was there. "When did you get here?" Sheldon said, smiling at her. "I am so glad you are here."

"Ames, I am going to go help Leonard and let you two lovebirds alone" Penny winked as she walked back toward the hall.

Amy watched Penny leave the room and then turned to focus on Sheldon.

"Can I get you a tea?" Sheldon said as he put his laptop on the coffee table and got up from his spot.

"No, but you can answer me a question" Amy boldly said, her arms crossing over her chest.

Sheldon studied her and realized he may be in trouble. "All right. Please sit," he said as he gestured to the couch and took his place again in his spot. Amy looked at the couch and sat on the far end opposite of Sheldon. Sheldon started to get nervous. He could tell she wasn't happy with him.

"You seem upset, are you sure I can't get you a …" but before he could finish his question, she turned and glared at him. "All right, it appears you don't want any tea. You said you have a question for me?"

"Yes. Sheldon, I had a very interesting encounter in the cafeteria tonight with a Dr. Barry Kripke. In fact he smacked me on my butt, and hard."

Sheldon's eyes opened wide with shock…and then anger set in. "How dare…" again Amy interrupted by holding up her hand to silence him.

"It seems, Dr. Cooper that you have been spreading rumors about you and I having quite an active and inventive sex life" Amy accused.

Sheldon's eyes opened wide and began darting around the room. He was already upset earlier but this was about to push him over the edge.

"Sheldon, look at me!" Amy demanded. Sheldon complied.

"Is it true? Did you tell Barry that we were sharing a life of intimacy and quite an active one at that?" Amy asked point blank. She didn't blink. She didn't ask with anger, but definitely with a gentleness yet force behind it.

Sheldon looked down. He was ashamed. He should have expected this day might come, but why now? Why after finding out another man asked her out and found her desirable? Why after she mentioned she may not want to date him anymore? Why, Why, Why?

"I gather from the fact you can't look me in the eye, that Dr. Kripke was telling the truth?" Amy finally said after he avoided her eyes.

Thoughts were racing through Sheldon's head. He wasn't prepared to deal with any of this. It was too overwhelming to him. Before he knew it, everything went black. His body fell back and went limp.

Amy was stunned. She never expected him to faint. "Leonard? Penny?" She yelled as she scoot over to try and help Sheldon wake back up. Both Leonard and Penny came running out.

"What happened? Sheldon fainted?" Leonard asked.

"Yes. I was asking him about some comments Barry Kripke made to me tonight, and well, from his reaction I would have to say that the information Barry told me is true and then he just passed out" Amy replied.

"Let me get the smelling salts" Leonard said running to the bathroom.

"Sweetie, don't be too mad at Sheldon. He had a good reason for telling that to Kripke" Penny said gently as she rubbed Amy's back. "He really does care for you."

"So you knew about this? You knew he told Barry that he and I were having sex?" Amy was incredulous. She could not believe that Penny knew about it and she was just now learning about it.

Penny pulled back and realized just how highly charged Amy was about it. "Amy, Sheldon was under a lot of pressure about that project he and Kripke were working on."

"I know. I remember." Amy was escalating from the lack of understanding how everyone knew but her.

"Sheldon hated that Kripke's work was so much better than his" Penny tried to continue.

"I KNOW!" Amy exclaimed. "I tried to comfort him over that. I thought he felt better after."

"I am sure he did, but when he went back to the office the next day, Kripke said he understood why Sheldon's work was inferior and that it was because of all the sex he was getting. Sheldon tried to save face and agreed. Kripke kept needling him for more information and Sheldon talked it up a bit. He is a man after all and you know" Penny shrugged as she continued.

They could hear Leonard banging around in the bathroom looking for the smelling salts when he finally said "Aha" and returned with the bottle. Amy held his hand from administering it.

"So because of his wounded ego about his work not being up to par, he felt it was perfectly okay to damage my reputation by talking about me being easy?" Amy was furious.

"No, no, that wasn't his intent at all" both Penny and Leonard said in unison".

"Sweetie, this is actually a good thing" Penny tried to explain.

"A good thing, well of course you would think so" Amy accused. It was a hurtful remark and she regretted it almost as soon as she said it. "I'm sorry, that was anger lashing out. I didn't mean that."

"I know, Ames. But see you have to look at this. Sheldon was describing a lot of things, but they are things he does think about doing with you." Penny tried to persuade.

"Oh yes, I can so see he wants to do all those things with me" Amy said sarcastically. "I mean the man has not touched me short of the butt smack that one time in over a year" Tears started to well up in her eyes. "I think I should go."

"Amy, please don't leave until he has had a chance to talk to you?" Penny pleaded.

"I can't talk to him tonight, Penny. I am too upset. Goodnight and I am happy for you two" she said looking at both Penny and Leonard. With that she gathered her purse and left the apartment. There was nothing anyone could have said that would have changed her mind. She could not get out of the apartment fast enough.

Running down the stairs she immediately jumped in her car and took off for her apartment, tears streaming down her face, her shoulders shaking from the sobs.

Leonard looked at Penny. "Should we wake him up?" She nodded. After placing the smelling salts under Sheldon's nose, he finally came to.

"W-what happened?" he said rubbing his eyes trying to adjust them to the room that was still slightly spinning.

"You passed out, buddy" Leonard said. After Leonard tested Sheldon's eyes by giving him a few finger count tests and realizing Sheldon was all right he pulled back.

Sheldon looked around the room and began to panic, "Where's Amy?"

"Sweetie, she left. I tried to get her to stay and talk to you, but she is awfully upset" Penny said, rubbing his arm.

"Stop rubbing me" Sheldon said. "I don't like that." He sat leaned forward and put his head in his hands. "Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear."

"Sheldon, once she thinks about what you said to Kripke, she will be okay" Leonard could tell Sheldon was about to have another panic attack.

"No, you don't understand, it's more than Kripke. She is going to leave me. I just know it" Sheldon rocked back and forth holding his head.

"Sweetie, she isn't going to leave you" Penny tried to persuade.

"Yes she is. She even said she didn't think she wanted to go out with me anymore. I thought she was joking, but I see she wasn't" Sheldon cried as his eyes filled with tears. "Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear."

"I am sure she was joking, Sheldon" Leonard finally said. He nodded to penny and gestured that perhaps she should call Amy to get a take on how she was doing. Penny nodded and went back to Leonard's room.

"Leonard, it isn't just the Kripke thing. I heard you and Penny talking. Other guys are asking her out and they may not be as" Sheldon started to explain.

"Broken as you?" Leonard offered. Sheldon looked up, tears streaming down his face. He was too upset to not agree, even though part of him was trying to fight it. He knew he was the Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper and that he was highly respected and valued. But he also knew he had a problem showing Amy the affection she deserved and had to admit that he had been being very lazy on moving things forward. It wasn't that he didn't want to touch her. Gosh he thought about it all the time. He fantasized about her all the time. He even went through self-abuse sessions after many of those thoughts, but no one knew his secret.

"Leonard, I need to talk to my mother" Sheldon finally said after a long pause. He got up and went into his room, closing the door. Going over to the phone he called Mary. He knew she would have answers for him. He had to talk to her soothing voice.

Meanwhile, Penny was trying to reach Amy, but Amy wasn't answering. Leonard walked into the room and began to continue packing.

"I can't reach Amy. She must be really upset" Penny said.

"Do you want me to drive you over there to see if you can talk to her?" Leonard offered. Penny considered this for a few minutes.

"No, I think we should continue packing. She needs time to cool down. I will text her in a while and suggest lunch tomorrow. Maybe if she and I go to lunch off campus and do a little retail therapy, she will feel better" Penny countered.

"Okay, well let's get back to it then" Leonard said as he surveyed the piles they had placed around the room.

Sheldon reached Mary. "Mom?"

"Well Shelly, what a nice surprise? Is everything okay? You don't usually call me on Tuesday's" Mary's voice went from thrill to concern in a matter of seconds.

"Mom, no, everything is not all right." Sheldon blurted.

"Shelly, what's wrong? What is it sugar?"

"It's Amy. Mom, I think she is going to leave me?"

"I thought you and Amy were doing well?" Mary said. "What makes you think she is going to leave you?"

"Mom, she wants things that I haven't been able to give her."

"What do you mean, Shellybean? What kind of things?"

"You know…initimate things. She wants me to become more intimate with her" Sheldon finally admitted.

Mary never expected this conversation and sat still thinking. She knew Amy was just as virginal as Sheldon and that the girl probably just wanted some affection. She knew her son well and realized he probably had not even kissed the poor girl. "Okay, Shelly…and what do you feel about Amy?"

"Mom..I …I..I lov…I…I…I am very fond of her" Sheldon finally settled on, afraid to use the four letter L word.

Mary smiled as she listened to her son stumble and nearly say the word love. "Shelly, are you sure you are just fond of her? Are you sure you don't love her?" Mary asked.

Sheldon rolled his eyes "I am not a hippy" he finally sighed.

Mary giggled. "Sheldon Lee Cooper you are a grown man and well, it is perfectly natural to fall in love. Are you sure you don't love Amy?"

"I, I , I…I don't know? How do you know?" Sheldon finally nearly whispered.

Mary smiled. Sheldon could be so brilliant and yet so stupid all at once. "Well, can you imagine your life without Amy? If she were to leave tomorrow, would you be able to make it? When you wake up, do you think of her? Do you think of her before you sleep? Do you think of her throughout the day? Do you want to tell her things that you don't want to tell anyone else? Do you .."

"Yes, Mom, all of those" Sheldon quietly interrupted. " I don't want her to ever leave me. I want her with me all the time. I like talking to her and looking at her and listening to her."

"And what about the other thing, Shelly" Mary quietly asked.

"What other thing?" Sheldon scrunched up his nose unsure what his mother meant.

"You know…the intimacy thing. Do you think about being with her in those ways?" Mary blushed. This was such an awkward conversation, but with Shelly's daddy dead, she knew she had to wear both the skirt and pants of the family.

"Um….umm…." Sheldon was struggling and turning red thinking about Amy and the many thoughts he had had about her. How could he tell his mother about such sinful thoughts.

"Shelly, I am not asking you if you are sinnin', because I am feelin' like that isn't the case. It is okay to have perhaps some sinful thoughts though" she tried to encourage for she knew that was likely holding him back.

Sheldon sat still and finally closed his eyes and whispered "Yes, she invades every thought of mine, and creates intimate thoughts that I didn't know I could have."

"Sounds to me like you are in love, son" Mary finally said.

"Okay, but other guys are asking her out and the other day she said she wasn't sure she wanted to go out with me" Sheldon started to explain his predicament.

"Is that all?" Mary asked.

"No, and then there is something I did, well implied to Kripke. It was when my work was bad and he blamed my bad work on the fact that he assumed I had an active life of intimacy with Amy. I didn't correct him and he was using his wild imagination about us and I guess I sort of went along with letting him think things that may not have been very respectful of either of us" Sheldon admitted, hanging his head in shame.

Mary sat quietly before speaking "Son, I hope you have told Amy and corrected this with Kripke."

"Um….well she found out" Sheldon admitted.

"What? Shelly you didn't tell her yourself?"

"Um…no. I thought if I told her she would expect things" Sheldon defended.

"Would that have been so bad?" Mary asked. "You just admitted that you love Amy and do have those kind of thoughts. Would it have been so bad for her to know you do think of her that way?"

Sheldon sighed. He knew his mother was right, but that wasn't helping him now. "No, it wouldn't have been so bad, I guess."

"So you said Amy found out? Oh dear, I hope it wasn't by Kripke!" Mary finally realized why her son could be calling her.

"Umm…yes, and he was quite suggestive to her." Sheldon was livid at the thought that he smacked Amy's butt. It made his blood boil.

"Shelly, what did Amy say?" Mary's concern coming through.

"She asked me about it and accused me of protecting my own reputation while trying to sully hers" Sheldon explained "and then I was so upset about hearing that other men had asked her out and thought about her comment and then the Kripke thing, it was so overwhelming that I fainted.

"Oh my, are you okay, son?"

"Yes, well no. I mean I am okay from the fainting, but not okay. Amy wasn't here when I woke up and I heard she left quite upset" Sheldon cried. Tears were dripping from his face. He was truly devastated.

Mary sat for a couple of moments thinking. She was very concerned for her son and for Amy. She knew that Amy was as inexperienced as Sheldon and to be given a bad reputation was something not welcomed. Finally she said "Son, you just told me that you can't imagine your life without Amy, am I right?"

"Yes, I can't live without her Mom. She is the most amazing woman I know. It is like she is a part of me." Sheldon tried to explain.

"Shelly, and you are in love with her?"

"Um…Yes, I believe so, Mom. Yes, I can say with certainty that I am in love with Amy Farrah Fowler" Sheldon finally smiled realizing he could finally admit it to himself and to others.

"Then my advice, Shelly is you go get your girl and you make her yours."

Sheldon whipped his head up and was not sure what his mother meant. "Um…what do you mean?"

"Sheldon Lee Cooper, you need to marry that girl before someone else steals her out from under your nose. I have no doubt she is crazy about you. Lord knows, the woman has been patient more than Job himself, but you need to prove it to her. You need to marry that girl and make her yours completely" Mary hoped he understood the last part meant not just marry but consummate the union.

"You, you want me to marry her?" Sheldon wanted to be clear.

"Well, you said you love her, that you can't imagine your life without her and that other men were asking her out and you were afraid she was going to leave you. One way you can prove to her that you were worth all the wait that the poor girl had to endure is to show her how much you love her and that you want her with you the rest of your life."

"Are you willing to fly out tomorrow so you can be here?" Sheldon asked.

"Shelly, if you plan to marry that girl in the next day or two, Meemaw and I will be there with bells on" Mary stated.

"Okay, I will book your flights and send you the information" Sheldon smiled. He knew his mother could make him feel better. "I want to surprise Amy though, so make sure that no one jabbers about it. I will email you the information tomorrow, Mom. Thanks and I love you."

"I love you too Shellybean and I can hardly believe my baby boy is getting married. Meemaw and I will begin packing now. "

When they said their goodbyes, Sheldon put down the phone and sat and thought for a few moments. He realized he needed help. He began to jot down a lot of information on some paper and took it with him.

Running out of his room and toward Leonard's room he found it empty other than Leonard's piles that had yet to be packed. Realizing that Leonard and Penny must have taken things over and were putting them away, he ran across the hall.

"Knock, knock, knock Penny and Leonard; Knock, knock, knock Penny and Leonard; Knock, knock, knock Penny and Leonard"

Penny came and opened the door. "What is it Sheldon? We are pretty busy putting Leonard's things away."

"Can I come in? I need your help on something." Penny nodded and moved aside so that Sheldon could enter.

"What do you need?" Penny wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer.

Sheldon handed the paper in his hand to Penny. "Here purchase this" handing her a wad of cash "per the exact specifications and bring it to the address on the paper at exactly the time put on the paper."

"What is this Sheldon? I don't understand?" Penny looked at the paper and saw what it said but had no idea what it was about. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am better than I can imagine. Now, do as I asked and don't tell anyone but Leonard. Oh and when you go to that address, follow the instructions I put for you and Leonard at the bottom as well. Don't say a word to anyone about this or you will be in grave trouble."

Penny thought he had lost his mind, but finally said "okay, I will do it, but I hope you will explain this to me. Are you sure you are okay?"

"Never better. Yes, I am fine and yes I am in full control of my faculties. Just do as I asked. It will all become clear tomorrow." With that Sheldon took his leave and ran back to the apartment to book flights and a hotel room. He emailed the information to his mother and then called Bernadette. After giving her some instructions and getting the same "are you okay" question a number of times he finally got her consensus. Hang up the phone, he went to his closet and surveyed his wardrobe. Nodding he was satisfied and prepared for bed.

Morning came and Amy felt like a sledge hammer had hit her head after a night of crying herself to sleep. Feeling lousy she called in and decided she needed a day off. She also needed time to think. She had to figure out how much more patient she should be. She already knew the answer. She was head over heels in love with Sheldon, but he kept trying her patience of late. Maybe a day off would be good. She knew she could never leave him. She loved him with all her heart. Her thoughts were interrupted by her phone.

"Hey Ames, it's Bernie."

"Bernie, is everything okay? " Amy was puzzled why Bernadette would call her so early in the morning on a weekday.

"Yes, it is fine. Listen, I am not working today and I was wondering if you could ditch work for a day and perhaps we could go pamper ourselves?" Bernie hoped Amy would say yes.

"As a matter of fact, I can't think of anything I would rather do. Yes, just give me 30 minutes to shower and throw on some clothes. What did you have in mind?" Amy said as she continued talking while surveying her closet.

"I was thinking we could grab some breakfast and then go get facials, makeup and hair done, and who knows…maybe a mani and pedi too."

"I'm game. See you in a half hour" Amy said as she hung up. She smiled. "_Just what I needed today_" she confirmed.

Bernie arrived and the two girls were off for a day of pampering. It was only 8 AM by the time Bernie arrived so they grabbed breakfast first. Their first appointment would be at 9 so they stayed close to Amy's apartment and grabbed food at a cute café that served trendy healthy foods.

Sheldon woke the same morning smiling. He was due to pick up his mother and grandmother by 10 AM so he called in work, then made breakfast. After eating and cleaning up his breakfast dishes, he took a longer shower than normal. Shaving and applying cologne, he brushed his teeth and combed his hair. He threw on his clean underwear and robe and walked back to his room. He changed the sheets on his bed, made it up and tidied his room. Nodding with approval he then went over and began to dress.

At 10 AM, Sheldon was outside the terminal waiting for his mother and Meemaw. He waved as he saw them, smiling wide.

"Oh Moonpie" Meemaw said as she enveloped him in a huge hug and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Meemaw, I am so glad you came. You will love Amy" Sheldon smiled. He was so happy she was there. After he pulled away, Meemaw releasing him, he hugged his mother.

"Is everything ready?" Mary asked.

"Yes, the girls are helping me out with the details and everything is in place. I thought in the meantime, after I get you and Meemaw settled at the apartment, that I would take you both to lunch."

The trio took a taxi back to the apartment and Sheldon helped carry Meemaw's luggage while supporting her as she made the climb up the flight of stairs to his unit. Once they were inside, he settled the two women, he made them tea so that they could enjoy it as he began to put his culinary skills to work and make them lunch.

"Shelly, are you sure surprising her is the best way?" Mary was growing concerned. If Amy was as upset as she suspected, she wasn't sure.

"Yes, I know my Amy and she loves surprises" Sheldon smiled.

The trio ate a scrumptious lunch and Sheldon cleaned up.

"Moonpie, do you mind if I rest for a bit?" Meemaw asked. Sheldon escorted her to her room, stopping along the bathroom and explaining where everything was.

"Mom and I will be running an errand, but we will be back shortly. Here is my cell number if you need to reach me" Sheldon said while placing a peck on his grandmother's cheek. "Have a good rest."

Mary and Sheldon left the apartment and walked up the street to a lovely shop that carried exactly what he needed. Looking at all of the options, Mary helped suggest a couple of options, but Sheldon finally found exactly what he was looking for. Handing the clerk his credit card, he made the purchase and was quite pleased.

"Shall we go do this?" Sheldon beamed as they entered his apartment.

"Is everything ready? What about after? Did you plan a meal or anything?" Mary asked.

"We will all be going out, my treat" Sheldon replied. "I am going to go get ready and then you are welcome to use the bathroom and my bedroom for preparing yourself."

"Shelly, I will be out here having some tea until you are done. Take your time. This is an important day." Mary went to the kitchen to put on a kettle. She then walked down the hall and knocked on Leonard's old room door. "Mother, do you want to join me for tea and then get ready?"

"I am already ready dear" Meemaw said opening the door. She stood there fully dressed and joined Mary in the kitchen. They enjoyed their tea while Sheldon was off getting ready.

Sheldon stepped into the shower and again took a quick shower just to be certain he was spotless. He then brushed his teeth and re-applied cologne. Dressing, combing his hair and looking at his reflection he nodded approval.

"Oh Shelly, you look so handsome" Mary enthused as Sheldon joined the two women. Sheldon leaned to kiss Meemaw on the cheek and asked her if she had a good rest. She nodded and the two remained in the kitchen while Mary slipped away to get ready.

Once all ready, Mary came out and the three of them left the apartment and descended the stairs. Climbing into the awaiting car, they head to their destination.

Amy and Bernadette looked at their reflections and then at each other. "Oh Amy, you are beautiful" Bernie enthused. She clapped her hands and jumped up and down at the result. She knew Sheldon would love it. It was still Amy, just a slightly enhanced one. Leaning down, Bernadette handed Amy a garment bag, "Here put this on. Penny dropped it by and said you had to follow her instructions". Pinned to the garment bag were a number of instructions.

"Why?" Amy frowned looking at the list.

"Just trust me. It is a surprise" was all Bernie would say. Amy stood looking at her for a long moment and then shrugged and mumbled "okay" and went off to a dressing room. Bernie went to another one and quickly changed into an outfit she brought with her to wear after their makeovers.

Amy unzipped the garment bag and looked at the underclothing that was inside as well as the beautiful dress that was inside. Her face lit up at how gorgeous it was. She ran her fingers over the fabric and loved how rich and beautiful it was. She looked again at the undergarments and shuddered. Bernie was now outside her dressing room and shouted, "don't leave a step out of the instructions. It is an order."

Amy rolled her eyes and knew that Bernadette could be quite scary when you crossed her. Rather than cross her it was easier to just comply. She quickly undressed and put on the undergarments and looked at her reflection. "Not bad, Fowler" she grunted to herself. She then slipped out the dress and put it on. Twirling around she was stunned at what she saw. It was gorgeous. She hardly recognized herself.

"Do you need any help in there?" Bernie asked.

"Um…maybe with my zipper" Amy replied. She unlatched the door and let Bernie zip her up.

"Oh Amy, you are breathtaking!" Bernie's eyes had tears of joy. "Don't forget your shoes".

Amy felt around and grabbed the shoes from the garment bag and slipped them on. She looked and smiled. "This is the prettiest dress I have ever seen."

"It is beautiful, Amy. It is perfect for you. Now open your mouth" Bernie squirt breath freshner in Amy's mouth a couple of sprits and giggled. "Perfect. Come on" Bernie said as she packed up their other things and rushed Amy out the door. Outside she opened the door and told Amy to get inside as she put their other things in the trunk of her car.

Leonard and Penny arrived and Sheldon asked if everything went okay. Penny nodded and said "all delivered and they should be arriving any moment. Are you going to clue us in?"

"Today you are going to witness history" Sheldon replied.

Leonard looked over at Penny, both completely puzzled. Shrugging he finally said, "Sheldon? What really is going on and why are we here?"

"Leonard you are going to be my best man, Penny you are going to be the Maid of Honor"

The two looked at each other again, mouths wide open and Leonard said "Say, what?"

"I am getting married and you are our witnesses." Sheldon replied matter of fact. He then turned and went around the corner.

"Leonard, do you have any idea what is going on?" Penny asked. Leonard shrugged and shook his head "no".

"Shelly and Amy are getting married. He is surprising her" Mary interrupted the couple.

"Are you serious?" Penny's eyes grew large.

"Very serious. Shelly realized he can't live without her another day and wanted to make her his wife" Mary was puffed up with pride in her son.

Penny squealed with delight and smacked Leonard on the arm a few times. "Ouch, stop that. You are hurting me" Leonard frowned.

Sheldon filled out the paperwork required, handed over some additional documents and checked his watch for the time. He then confirmed some information with the clerk and turned around and made a turn to get back to the group. Just as he turned, there stood Amy and Bernadette.

"Uh, what is going on here?" Amy was confused and still hadn't had a chance to make things right between she and Sheldon. Sheldon was dumbstruck. He could not believe the gorgeous vision in front of him. Mary nudged him forward.

"Um, Amy, may I have a word with you?" he pleaded. He then escorted Amy away from the rest of the group into a private little alcove.

"Sheldon, what is going on?" Amy asked again.

"Um…Amy, as you know, you and I have been dating for three and a half years now and I have told you already that I am fond of you. But fond isn't probably the word I would use now." Amy looked at him puzzled. Sheldon continued. "Now I can say without a doubt in my mind, Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler, I am head over heels in love with you. Nothing would make me happier" he said as he partially knelt down, "than for you to be my wife. I wish to ask for your hand in marriage, Amy. Will you marry me, here and now?"

Amy grabbed for the nearest wall to steady herself. She looked around, waiting for someone to pop out and say "Bazinga". She looked down at Sheldon and studied his face. It was sincere. She then looked around the corner at the waiting group, all dressed up and realized two were there she had not noticed originally. One was an elder woman she had never met and then she saw his mother. She assumed the other woman was his Meemaw. It was then that she realized what was going on.

"Sheldon? Are you serious?" was all she could muster out, tears welling in her eyes.

"Yes, of course. Amy, this floor is dirty even though I have not fully placed my knee totally on the ground, but it is close and my legs are getting tired and please just say yes so you can put me out of my misery here?" Sheldon pleaded.

"Are you sure you want to do this Sheldon? And when you ask me to marry you, are you meaning with everything that comes with marriage? Intimacy, for example?"

"Yes, woman can you please say yes?" Sheldon's leg was starting to wobble from trying to avoid hitting the ground.

"Then, yes Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper, I will marry you" Amy beamed and then she leaned over to him as he stood up straight and said "although I should be putting you over my knee right now and spanking you" she winked.

Sheldon looked at her startled and a bit fearful she might carry out her threat, but then asked"did you just say yes?"

"Yes. I will marry you."

"All right then, let's get this marriage going" Sheldon said as he held out his arm to escort her. Leaning toward her he whispered "You look gorgeous, but that dress isn't staying on forever" and winked at her. Amy blushed. She couldn't believe she was doing something so completely impulsive as marrying the man of her dreams. She couldn't believe that same man was being just as impulsive.

"Meemaw, I would like you to meet Amy, Amy, this is my Meemaw" Sheldon said as they joined the others. The two women shared a hug and Meemaw welcomed Amy to the family and said how proud she was of Sheldon, but also Amy for turning him into a man. Amy then hugged Mary.

After a quick exchange of vows and the rings that Sheldon bought earlier that day, they were pronounced man and wife. Sheldon then initiated for the first time a kiss with Amy. Everyone watched, and watched, and watched. It seemed that Sheldon realized he really liked kissing his new wife.

Finally after the two came up for air, blushing, yet thrilled, they left the courthouse and headed for a lovely restaurant where Sheldon had made reservations for the party. The celebration was marvelous; sharing good food, great champagne and many, many stories and laughs.

About two hours later, Sheldon decided he wanted to enjoy the benefits of being a new husband. The duo thanked everyone and Sheldon assured them that they would see everyone again in a couple of days. Sheldon and Amy boarded a limo and were taken to the bridal suite of the hotel Sheldon booked.

Mary, Meemaw and the rest of the gang stayed a while longer at the restaurant enjoying the festivities and talking about how they were still in shock that Sheldon stepped up his game and laid claim on Amy.

Leonard and Howard were making bets on whether Sheldon would actually consummate the marriage or not, while the girls were all talking about how beautiful everything was and how they could not wait to get details when the couple returned back to the apartment in a couple of days. Mary and Meemaw would stay until the weekend so that they could see the young couple upon their return.

Two days passed and wedded bliss couldn't even begin to describe the couple. Sheldon was still himself, being very schedule driven, very organized, and very much selective about when to do what and what foods to eat, but other than that he was a changed man. He was no longer the virgin Sheldon Cooper, but now he was a full-fledged man that decided he liked the benefits of having a wife that had a libido. He was a man madly in love with his wife.

Amy too felt she was no longer the same woman. She felt she walked into the courthouse a girl and came out a woman. She was crazy in love with her husband and was thrilled to find out that he was quite an amazing lover and seemed to enjoy the bedroom activities as much as she did. Amy Farrah Fowler Cooper could not be happier. She felt loved and treasured and three days ago no one would have ever had told her she would feel that way. Three days ago she was afraid that Sheldon would never be able to return her love and was feeling so frustrated. Now today, she is a woman that was far beyond satisfied. Life is funny sometimes. It throws you a curve ball and often that can be a good thing!


End file.
